Surprises!
by Shirono
Summary: What (or WHO) could make Touya suggest that Syaoran sleep over with Sakura!? And what are the BLACK cards? At age 16, Cardcaptor Sakura makes a come-back after years of vacation! Wheres Tomoyo,we need to catch this on camera! Cardcaptor Sakura- the surpr
1. Default Chapter

suprises1

Surpises Part 1 of 3  
By Shirono Mitsukai

What do you know?  
Its a **Sakura x Syaoran** AND a **Touya x Yuki** fic all in one! This is my first fic. But I think its going well. Enjoy. This is great. I'd love comments, as this is my first fic.  
-Shiro

Disclaiming: CCS belongs to CLAMP and kodansha, and to a lesser extent, the evil Nelvana. They can't sue me for calling them evil.

Part #1 :RELEASE!

It was a painful period in Kinomoto residence.

Sakura winced with each step on the way home that day, though having Syaoran at her side eased the pain a little. Having him argue with her didn't.  
"You should have watched where you were going." Syaoran interjected.  
"That card was fast, Syaoran-kun!" she whined, " and I didn't mean to misuse the jump card!"  
Two nights before this, in persual of a card, Sakura called the Jump card to use. Syaoran screamed for her to stop, but she jumped upon a loose brick on the building wall, and tumbled down to the ground. Syaoran was so scared that he couldn't get the Time card out in time to save her. Sakura fell on the pavement and broke her leg. He and Tomoyo frantically picked her up and carried her to Syaoran's house, where Syaoran called an ambulance and Tomoyo helped her change into something a bit more...normal.  
If this wasn't fun enough, Sakura got another surprise the next day. With a cast on her leg in a hospital bed, she was awaiting Tomoyo's arraival with her homework. Instead, at exactly 3:00, Syaoran walked in, carrying a stack of books in one hand, and a bag full of get-well-soon cards in the other.  
"Tomoyo-chan's mother took her to Okinawa on a buisness trip suddenly. I can take you home too. Your Onii-chan wont be home to help you."

"SHE WHAT??" Touya exclaimed at his father through the phone.   
"Nani, To-ya?" Yuki asked, and coughed. He wasn't feeling well.  
Touya's expression suddenly turned from disbelief to worry.  
"But...if you are at work, who will be taking her home from the hospital?"  
Yuki watched Touya's face turn red on the spot.  
"THE GAKI!??"

And now, as the "Gaki" harped on her clumsiness as they walked, Sakura had no idea of the surprises awaiting her still.   
After a minute or two of silence, Syaoran spoke again.  
'You know Sakura, I think they gave you twice as much homework today because they know Im carrying it, " he said, shifting the weight of Sakura's backpack to his other shoulder.  
"You exaggerate, Syaoran!" she cooed.  
They came to her gate, and Syaoran stopped at the entrance.  
"Syaoran-kun, who dont you come in?"  
"T...touya." he stammered.  
"Syaoran-kun, " she laughed," you told me yourself that Onii-chan is tending to Yuki at his home, ne?"  
"O....hai. I forgot, " he laughed. He followed her inside and into her room. Sakura propped her leg on a pillow on her bed, took her books and smiled at Syaoran.  
"Arigatou Gosaimasu."  
"Dou Issimasite, " he answered.   
Now what? He thought. I have to go home now? My darling Sakura is home alone with a broken leg and Im supposed to be a gentleman and leave? I dont think so.  
"Sakura, can I ask you a favor?"  
Sakura grinned. "Hai."  
"Would you help me....with my Japanese Grammar homework?"  
Sakura laughed. "Sure!" She spread out two grammar books and a bunch of papers on the bed. He sat across from her and attempted to keep up.  
"The adverb here, " she explained...  
Well, as luck would have it, Syaoran's 16-yr-old mentality kicked in. Sakura was blossoming into a beautiful girl. Everyday he noticed more prominently her slender body and smoothe curves, but more importantly...that one other part of the female body.....  
Sakura leaned forward, pointing to the Kanji on his paper, she said something, but Syaoran was thinking of something else. Or more accurately, staring at her shirt.   
Or more accurately , _into it_.  
Sakura (although usually clueless) knew when a boy wasn't listening to her.  
"LI KUUUN!!!" She yelled.  
Syaoran panicked and pressed down hard on the tip of his pencil, breaking the tip off. He managed to stammer " H...Hai?"  
She glared at him, and he turned bright red.  
After 20 seconds of silence, he help up his pencil.  
"Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked.  
"Hai. Except you will have to use the one on my brother's desk. Mine is broken."  
Syaoran would have had the same reaction if she had used the shot card on him.  
"Y...you...mean...I......" he began.  
"Just go, " she said, smiling.  
So he went. Why was he so nervous, anyway? Touuya wasn't there. Right?

He opened the door. And then-  
"YOU!" Touya exclaimed.  
Syaoran nearly fell over. In fact, he did.  
"Touya!?" he exclaimed.  
"What are you doing in my house Chinese Brat!?"  
Syaoran was so scared that he did the only thing he could think of doing in this situation.  
Rambled.

"I was carrying Sakura's books home and she invited me in so I asked if she could help me with my Japanese and we were working on the bed when my pencil broke and I came to use your sharpener cause Sakura's was broken and I thought you weren't here!!"

Well, thats what he said. But what big-brother Touya heard was:  
"Sakura invited me in the bed and I came in cause I thought you werent here!"

Yuki, peaceful as always, quickly calmed Touya's temper, putting a hand on his. Yuki was very sick, laying in Touya's bed. He had some ailment that the docters could not identify. Touya was supposed to be at Yuki's house. Why were they here? Syaoran diverted his attention to Yuki.  
"Yukito," he said, "how are you feeling?"  
And in a vioce as quiet as a snowflake, he replied "Okay."  
Apparently, the tone of Yuki's reply bothered Touya, because immidiately he pt his hand on Yukis face and chest.  
"You are running a fever again, Yuki-san. I'll be right back." Touya grabbed Syaoran by the arm and dragged him out into the hall.  
"Touya! Why is Yuki here?" he asked as they walked.  
"His grandparents are away, " Touya replied distantly. And then , without a second thought, he pushed Syaoran tword Sakuras room .   
"Use a pen. Leave the door open," he said, and then ran downstairs to get some Motrin for Yuki. Syaoran stared for a moment at the empty space where Touya had just been standing, a look of disbelief on his face. Then he opened the door and sat on the foot of Sakura's bed, making as little eye contact as possible. Sakura was now well aware that Touya was home.  
"Gomen ne....." Sakura began. Touya ran past the room quickly. And it was getting late. He didn't even look in the door to check on them.  
"Sakura..." Syaoran said, " Your brother.....he....."  
Sakura stared earnestly.  
"When he saw me, he yelled a bit. I expected that. But then he found that Yuki had a fever. It was like a switch. I just didn't exist anymore."  
Sakura flashed her I-fail-to-comprehend-that-last-comment face.  
"Yuki must be very important to him.....ne?"  
Sakura smiled. "He is."  
Then there was silence. It was well timed. 

"Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance."

Sakura shrieked.

Touya was on the phone, pacing, with a worried tone and a scared expression.....  



	2. Surprises: Hold on tight!

Untitled Document

Surprises by Shirono Mitsukai  
S+S, T+Y

**A short Blurb:**  
What (or WHO) could make Touya suggest that Syaoran sleep over with Sakura! Is Syaoran have wearing any pants?? What will happen to the sick Yukito??? At age 16, Cardcaptor Sakura makes a come-back after years of vacation! Wheres Tomoyo! We need to catch this on camera!  
Cardcaptor Sakura- the surprises are just beginning!****

**Part II: RELEASE!**

Syaoran stepped into the hallway to listen.  
"...he has a fever at 104 and he is having trouble breathing. Yes. Yes....remove any restrictive clothing....." Touya's voice was panicked and worried. Sakura had grabbed a crutch and hopped into the hallway with Syaoran.  
"...and hurry!" Touya exclaimed, hanging up the phone. He ran to tend to Yuki. Syaoran and Sakura followed. Touya pulled the covers off of Yuki and tried desperately to unbutton his shirt as he breathed heavily and hoarsely. Touya was so scared and panicked that he couldn't get his fingers to work. he fumbled and cried as tears streamed down his face. Syaoran immidiately ran over to help. Touya took a moment to wipe his eyes and catch his breath.  
"Sakura, I'm going with Yuki to the hospital."  
"But....Touya.....Daddy isn't going to be home until 3:00! Am I to stay here alone?"  
Syaoran was just finishing with the buttons on the cuffs of Yuki's blouse. Touya leaned Yuki up and took off his shirt.  
"Maybe the Gaki will stay with you tonight." Touya said.

Sakura and Syaoran flashed each other looks of utter disbelief. Did Touya just say....that? They heard the sirens approach. Touya picked up Yuki in his arms and carried him to the door.  
"Gomen Sakura. Behave. Sayonara." Touya met the medical assistant at the door, and Yuki was packed in the ambulance and off within a minute. Syaoran stood at the door for a few minutes, looking out and the crisp night. What a peculier night this had amounted to......  
He closed the door and went back to Sakura's room.  
"Sakura..." he began, "would you like me to stay tonight?"  
Sakura nodded. "You want one of Onii-chan's T-shirts?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"Top drawer, " she said. When he left, Sakura grabbed a sleeping bag out from under her bed and tossed it into the middle of the floor. Syaoran came back in the T-shirt. Sakura stared at him for a minute trying to figure out if he was wearing any pants. If he wasn't wearing any, no-one would have known, because that T-shirt was so dang big, even being the tall 16-year-old he had become. Sakura was puzzled, but soon Syaoran turned red and glared at her. She looked somewhere else in the room. Anywhere else. Syaoran could kill with the face he was making. When that tension had broken, Syaoran sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her with a loving grin on his face. He was taking in how lovely she has become. She smiled back. He got up and turned off the light. It didn't do much, for the moon was full and the blinds were wide open. He came back and kneeled in front of her. He leaned tword her. She closed her eyes.  
He hugged her.  
He wrapped his arms around her and took her into himself.  
Sakura sighed. This was the first time he had hugged her. She had glomped him a number of times, and he had put his arm around her a few times, but never hugged her. Not like this.  
She could have melted right there. She didn't want this moment to end. Neither did Syaoran.  
But they didn't have a choice.

"NANI!!??" Came a monsterous voice from the window. Kero flew in.  
"WHAT are you doing to Sakura!!?" he yelled. Syaoran fell backwards off the bed in panic.  
"Ano......" he trailed.  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura cried, "leave him alone!"  
Kero cocked his head. "Is he wearing any pants?" Syaoran turned red and stood up.  
"So," Kero repeated, "what are you doing here?"  
Syaoran huffed."I am keeping Sakura company cause her father is late and her brother took Yuki to the hospital." The two glared for a moment. Sakura, getting bored, decided to break the tension.  
"And why are you home so late, Kero-chan?"  
He sat on the desk. "The bakery was premering a new chocolate line today."  
Syaoran sighed. Being around Kero was almost as bad as being around Touya.   
"Well, I guess I can go now...." he said.  
"No!" Sakura cried, pulling him by the arm into her embrace again. Syaoran sighed.  
Kero broke in. "Do **I** get an opinion?"  
Sakura whispered into Syaoran's ear, "When will Oni-chan ever let us spend the night together again?" Syaoran looked up at her, into her sparkling emarald-green eyes. Kero, obviously being ignored, crawled into his little bed in his little drawer, and fell asleep.  
~*~  
Touya held Yuki's hand. Tears ran down his face, as he tried to ignore the tubes in Yuki's arms, the mask strapped to his face to aid his breathing, or the stacks of machines keeping him alive. He was just grateful that that little green line was beeping steadily  
"Touya?" came a faint whisper.  
Touya smiled and put a finger to his lips to silence him.  
"Ari......ga......tou." Yuki gasped.  
"Its alright. Shh....," Touya purred, "just rest." Touya bent his face down to Yuki's forhead and put his lips against it. Touya's tears fell on Yuki's cheeks.  
"Touya..." he gasped again, "I....love...." he couldn't get the last word out. But Touya knew what he was trying to say. He lifter Yuki's hand to his lips and kissed his limp fist.  
Yuki still had a burning fever, and eventually fell asleep. Touya tried desperately to stay awake to watch over his, but to no avail. Touya nodded off, still holding Yuki's hand.  
~*~  
Kero's ears were twitching. Someone was calling him. It was Yue. Yue was tring to talk to him. 'What is it Yue?' Kero thought, 'you sound distressed.' 'Yuki isn't just sick, ' he warned, ' He is going to die.' 'What?!' Kero thought. 'Go to Yuki, ' Yue said. 'and bring Sakura.'  
Kero jumped out of his drawer and transformed.  
"SAKURA!" he roared.  
"Aa!" She cried, lifting her head from Syaoran's. It was obvious that they had been making out. "What is it?"   
Syaoran stood up and shook his head. It was getting too late for this, he thought.  
"We need to go see Yuki. Yue says he will die!"  
Sakura nodded. She hobbled over to a little drawer and took out an in-case-of-anemergency-battle-costume that Tomoyo made for her. It was modeled after a nurses dress, with a little hat and everything. Syaoran grinned. "How appropriate."  
Kero walked up to Syoaran and stared at him. "You too, may want to change into something a little more ...appropriate."  
Syaoran sighed. "Alright , you!" he yelled. He lifted up his shirt and showed Kero that he was, in fact, wearing a pair of shorts. Kero fell backwards.  
"Oh," he said, "you are wearing pants."  
Syaoran scowled and grabbed his Chinese battle costume out of his bag.  
~*~  
Then, on the Kinomoto lawn, at 12:04, all hell broke out.  
"Sakura! Dont give him your wand!" Kero yelled.  
"We need to get there as fast as possible!" Syaoran interjected, "Give me your wand and the fly card. You get on Kero." Sakura ignored Kero's protests and gave Syaoran what he asked for. Then they all flew off.  
"I can sense Yuki's sickness!" Kero said, "its a bad kind of magic!" Follow me," and he dove into an alleyway.  
~*~

Yuki's heartbeat was slowing.  
Touya would be panicking.....but he had fallen asleep, though he had tried so hard not to...

~*~

Sakura pointed downward. "There!" she cried, "I see the hospital!"  
"How do we get in?" asked Syaoran.  
"A window!" Kero shouted. They flew down to a window that Kero signified as belonging to Yuki's room. It was locked. Impatient, Syaoran pulled out his sword and smashed the window, waking the sleeping Touya. They climbed in, and Syaoran gave Sakura her wand back.  
Touya looked up drowzily. "Nani....?"  
Sakura grabbed the sleep card and tried to use it on Touya. Touya looked awkwardly up at the faery sprinkling dust upon him. His eyelids drooped, and as soon as he realized what was happening, he stood up.  
"I wont fall asleep again!"  
He was fighting it.  
He was fighting a clow card.  
The Sleep card faery was puzzled. She gave up and flew back to Sakura's card.

There was a knock on the door.  
"LOCK CARD!" Sakura called, securing the door shut.  
"Whats going on?" Touya yelled.  
"Shut up Touya!" Syaoran shouted back, "Yuki will die if we dont act quickly!."  
Needless to say, Touya shut up real quick.  
"Sakura," Kero began, "you caught all the clow cards. What is this inside him? It feels very much like a card. Just.....darker."  
"Dont let Yuki die!" Touya cried.  
Sakura had to do something. Each second carried a breath of death.  
Of death.  
Sakura didn't know where the words or the prospect came from, but it was there.  
"Reveal your true form! DEATH CARD!!!!"

You like? I do doujinshi too. Come see!  
-www.geocities.com/cardcaptors_in_love

Oh and while Im at it!  
-Onii-chan= brother  
-gaki= brat  
-Okinawa= a Japanese island, usual vacation spot  
-nani= What?/ What is it?  
-hai= yes  
-Arigatou Gosaimasu= thank you  
-Dou Issimasite= you're welcome 


	3. Surprises: Hugs do a body good!ai fan's ...

Untitled Document

Surprises by Shirono Mitsukai  
S+S, T+Y

**A short Blurb:**  
What (or WHO) could make Touya suggest that Syaoran sleep over with Sakura! Is Syaoran have wearing any pants?? What will happen to the sick Yukito??? At age 16, Cardcaptor Sakura makes a come-back after years of vacation! Wheres Tomoyo! We need to catch this on camera!  
Cardcaptor Sakura- the surprises are just beginning!****

**Part III: RELEASE!**

Sakura didn't know where the words or the prospect came from, but it was there.  
"Reveal your true form! DEATH CARD!!!!" Sakura waved her wand over Yuki and a heavy black-coloured energy emerged from Yuki's body and swirled around the room, finally resting atop one of Yuki's machines. It took the form much like the shadow card, but ....eviller. It was holding a scythe. Its one visible hand was bony with very little skin, if any. Sakura leaned backwards, and instantaneously, Syaoran stepped in front of her.  
"How did you know?" Syaoran asked, with one eye on the form.   
"I...dont know...." Sakura replied. "The words...just came to me...." Suddenly, the cloaked form flew at Syaoran. When the scythe came down upon him, he threw up his sword and blocked the attack. Syaoran's eyes grew wide as he looked into the cloak of the form. Syaoran passed out instantly. Sakura shrieked.  
"KERO! What do I do??"  
"Use a card!"  
Sakura thought quickly. What to use against death?  
What to use against death? The DEATH approached fast. Sakura thought hard.

Yuki stirred and looked up at Touya.  
" Things are created and things are destroyed everyday. I was almost destroyed today...ne, Touya?" he said quietly.  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Create!" Instead of using its inate powers, the create charged straight into the DEATH as a beacon of energy. There was a visible fight, though all that could be seen was orbs and masses of light and dark.  
Sakura called "POWER!" to aid the create. There was a flash of white light. It was warm...it was.....

Sakura woke up with each of her hands in someone elses. She blinked, and looked to her left. Tomoyo, holding that hand, smiled. "Ohayo, Sakura chan, " she said. Sakura looked to her right. There was Fujitaka, smiling back at her. He squeezed her hand. "How are you feeling?"  
Sakura smiled back at them. "I am okay. What happened?" Before anyone could reply, she sat up and cried, "Doko wa minna?"  
Tomoyo patted Sakura on the head. "Everyone is in other rooms, sleeping like you were."  
Fujitaka stood up. "Im going to see your brother."  
Sakura looked back at Tomoyo. "Weren't you in Okinawa?" she asked.  
"Hai," replied Tomoyo, "but Momma said she would take me home when she got the call that Nadeshiko's daughter was in the hospital." Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "Lets go see the others, ne?"  
Sakura nodded and got out of the hospital bed, following Tomoyo down the hall.  
She saw her brother waking to a similar situation. Yuki, who looked like he had just woken up, was holding one of Touya's hands, and Fujitaka was smiling brightly and holding the other. After Sakura had contented herself with the adorable scene, she let Tomoyo drag her to Syaoran's room.   
Tomoyo wasn't smiling this time. This worried Sakura.  
She looked in. Syaoran was on the bed, connected to machines much in the fashion that Yuki was the night before. Syaoran wasn't sleeping.  
"He is in a coma, Sakura." Tomoyo announced. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she ran to his side. tears streamed down her face.  
"Syaoran..." she whispered. Tomoyo held Sakura's hand. Sakura began to sob, and Tomoyo led her out of the room. 

Sakura sat on a bench outside with Tomoyo.  
"Take your hands from your face, Sakura. The air will do you good." Tomoyo said. When her friend refused to comply, she grabbed Sakura's wrists and pulled the from her face. When Sakura looked up, Kero was floating in front of her. Sakura blinked a few tears out of her eyes.  
"Here," Kero said. He handed her a card. It wasn't like normal Clow-cards. It was black and gold. It was the DEATH card. Kero continued as Sakura took the card.  
"Its a Black card. When Clow Lead made the Clow Cards, other magicians wanted to do the same, just because they were his enemy. there were so filled with hate that they created evil, irratic cards. Clow Lead tried to eliminate all of them, but a few werent captured. This is one. Now you must finish what Clow couldn't."  
Tomoyo handed Sakura a match. Sakura nodded in complience. She struck the match, and set the card aflame. It cought quickly, and dissapeared into ashes in a single second.  
"What other kinds of Black cards are there, Kero?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, all kinds of terrible things. Theres is The Illness, The Plauge, The Lost and The Forget, for examples. I dont know all of them, because Clow didn't know of all of them. The Illness, though, was burned by Clow long ago. I dont know of the others."

"SAKURA! COME NOW!" Touya yelled across the hospital yard. Sakura jumped up and ran to the door, following her brother up to Syaoran's room, where the doctors were removing things from his body, and he was trying desperately to get out of the bed. Sakura beamed and teared up again. She ran to him and embraced him tightly. He hugged her in return.  
The docter began to speak.  
"I still dont know what happened.We couldn't get in Tsukishiro Yukito's room. After a few minutes, there was a bright light we could see from the cracks in the door, then we could get in. Everyone was passed out , but Tsukishiro-kun was in a stable condition."   
Everyone, even Fujitaka, smiled innocently. The docter shrugged and walked out.  
~*~  
"I get my cast off tomarrow, " Sakura announced to Syaoran a week later, walking home from school together.   
"Thats good." he said.  
They came up to her gate, where Yukito was waiting for them.   
"Sakura! Syaoran-kun!" He said happily, "I have a great surprise!" Sakura and Syaoran dashed over to him.  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
Yukito smiled and held out a little black box. He opened it. Inside was a silver-banded ring with a large white diamond. If it were humanly possible, Yukito would have smiled even more.  
"I will ask him to marry me!" he squealed.  
Sakura squealed equally as loud.  
Syaoran plugged his ears and winced.  
Yuki turned and went inside. Touya had been waiting inside the door. Touya tried to speak, but before any words made their way out, Yukito grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the couch. Sakura and Syaoran followed, beaming.   
Fujitaka looked out from the kitchen, with his patented "Im-the-nicest-guy-in-the-world-and-the-most-supportive-father" smile that he wore 24/7.  
Yukito tried to make Touya sit down, but Touya took something out of his pocket and sat Yuki down. Touya got on one knee and held out to him a golden-banded ring with a dark-blue diamond.   
"Marry me, Tsukishiro Yukito."  
Yukito smiled. He took out his ring for Touya and held it to his lover.  
"Only if you marry me," he cooed.  
Sakura and Syaoran BOTH did an instantaneous squeal of delight and hugged each other. Then the entire household including Syaoran and Yukito took turns hugging and congradulating.  
At the very end of this, Syaoran stood before Fujitaka. Syaoran felt awkward, but cleared the air saying,   
"Mr.Kinomoto, if I hug you now, will you still hug me again when I propose to Sakura one day?"  
Fujiitaka laughed and hugged Syaoran, and from there, the hugging cycle began again. Touya mussed Syaoran's hair and said,  
"I wont hug you till you marry her, Gaki."   
Then he smiled at Syaoran. He bent down and hugged him, saying "This means you must promise to marry her. And its also a down payment on the fact that you are going to make me an uncle, got it?"  
That was the biggest surprise yet. Especially for Sakura, who fainted on the spot.

Surprise.

You like? I do doujinshi too. Come see!  
-www.geocities.com/cardcaptors_in_love

Love me. Review me.

Oh and while Im at it!  
-Doko wa minna= Where are the others?  
-Onii-chan= brother  
-gaki= brat  
-Okinawa= a Japanese island, usual vacation spot  
-nani= What?/ What is it?  
-hai= yes  
-Arigatou Gosaimasu= thank you  
-Dou Issimasite= you're welcome 


End file.
